wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział IV
Czy to byt czysty przypadek, czy figiel panienki - nie wiadomo, dość że umieszczono w oficynie czterech panów Bukojemskich w jednej wielkiej izbie, a w drugiej, mniejszej, Cyprianowicza i Taczewskiego razem. Zmieszało ich to niepomału, więc żeby do siebie nie gadać, poczęli zaraz pacierze i odmawiali je dłużej niż zwykle. Jednakże gdy je ukończyli, nastało kłopotliwe milczenie, które ciążyło obom, bo chociaż nie żywili dla się przyjaznych uczuć, czuli, że nie wypada się z tym zdradzać i że trzeba do czasu, a zwłaszcza w domu pana Pągowskiego, nadrabiać polityką. Taczewski odpasał szablę, wydobył ją z pochwy, popatrzył na ostrze pod światło komina i począł je chustką przecierać. Po mrozie - rzekł na wpół do siebie, na wpół do Cyprianowicza -zapoci się w ciepłej izbie i rdza od razu gotowa. A zeszłej nocy musiała dobrze zmarznąć - odpowiedział Cyprianowicz. I rzekł to bez żadnej złośliwej intencji, dlatego tylko, iż przyszło mu na myśl, że Taczewski spędził istotnie ową noc na trzaskającym mrozie; lecz ów oparł zaraz koniec szerpentyny o podłogę i począł mu patrzyć bystro w oczy. Waść do tego pijesz, żem siedział na sośnie? Tak - odrzekł z prostotą Stanisław -już ci tam komina nie było. A co byłbyś na moim miejscu uczynił? Cyprianowicz chciał już odpowiedzieć: "to samo" - ale że pytanie zadane było głosem ostrym, więc rzekł: A po co mam sobie nad tym głowę łamać, kiedym tam nie był. Gniew mignął na twarzy pana Jacka, więc żeby się pohamować, począł chuchać na szablę i wycierać ją jeszcze mocniej; wreszcie wsunął ją na powrót w pochwę i rzekł: - Bóg zsyła przygody i szkody. I błyszczące przed chwilą oczy przyoblekły mu się znów zwykłym smutkiem, bo wspomniał na jedynego przyjaciela, konia, którego wilcy rozerwali. Tymczasem drzwi się otwarły i weszli ze dwora czterej panowie Bukojemscy. Mróz zelżał i śniegi dymią - rzekł Mateusz. Będzie mgła - dodał Jan. A wtem ujrzeli Taczewskiego, którego w pierwszej chwili nie spostrzegli. - O! - zawołał zwróciwszy się do Cyprianowicza Łukasz - to ty w takiej kompanii? Wszyscy czterej wsparli się w boki i poczęli patrzyć wyzywającym wzrokiem na pana Jacka. Ów zaś chwycił stołek i wysunąwszy go na środek izby obrócił nagłym ruchem ku panom Bukojemskim, po czym okraczył go jak konia, wsparł łokcie na poręczy, podniósł głowę i odpowiedział im również wyzywającym wzrokiem. I w ten sposób tkwili naprzeciw siebie: on z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, w swoich szwedzkich butach, oni zaś stojąc ramię przy ramieniu, ogromni, groźni i zaczepni. Cyprianowicz widział, że zanosi się na kłótnię, ale zarazem chciało mu się śmiać. Mniemając też, że w każdej chwili potrafi zwadzie zapobiec, pozwolił im tymczasem patrzyć na siebie. - Ej, zuchwała jakaś sztuka! - mówił sobie myśląc o Taczewskim - nic się jakoś nie konfunduje. Tymczasem milczenie trwało dalej, zarazem nieznośne i śmieszne. Odczuł to i pan Jacek, albowiem pierwszy je przerwał: Siadajcie, mopankowie - rzekł - nie tylko przyzwalam, ale proszę. Bukojemscy spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, zmieszani niespodziewanym zwrotem. Jak to? Cóż to? Co on sobie myśli?... Proszę, proszę!... - powtórzył Taczewski wskazując na zydle. Stojem, bo nam się podoba - rozumiesz? Zbytek ceremonii. - Jakich ceremonii? - krzyknął Łukasz. - Cóż to biskupa czy senatora udajesz, ty - ty Pompejuszu jakiś... Taczewski nie ruszył się z krzesła, tylko grzbiet począł mu drgać jakby z nagłego śmiechu. A czemu acan zowiesz mnie Pompejuszem? - zapytał. Boś tego godzien. A może dlatego, żeś kiep? Bij, kto w Boga wierzysz! - zawołał Jan. Lecz pan Jacek miał już widocznie też dosyć rozmowy, bo nagle poderwało go coś z miejsca i skoczył jak kot ku Bukojemskim. Słuchajcie, zawalidrogi - rzekł zimnym jak stal głosem - czego wy ode mnie chcecie? Krwi! - zawołał Mateusz Bukojemski. Nie wywiniesz się! - krzyknął Marek. Wychodź zaraz!... - dorzucił chwytając się za bok Mateusz. Lecz Cyprianowicz wsunął się szybko między nich. Nie pozwolę! - zawołał. - To cudzy dom. Tak! - przyświadczył Taczewski - to cudzy dom i nie uczynię tego panu Pągowskiemu, abym was miał pod jego dachem popłatać, ale jutro znajdę was! To my cię jutro poszukamy! - huknął Mateusz. Szukaliście zaczepki, dawaliście okazje cały dzień, dlaczego? - nie wiem, bom was nie znał ani wy mnie, ale przypłacicie mi to, bo za moją obrazę nie czterem, ale dziesięciu do oczu stanę. - O wa! o wa! dość będzie jednego. Widać to, żeś o Bukojemskich nie słyszał - zawołał Jan. Lecz Taczewski zwrócił się nagle do Cyprianowicza. - Mówiłem o czterech - rzekł - ale może i waćpan łączysz się z tymi kawalerami? Cyprianowicz skłonił się grzecznie. - Skoro waść o to pytasz... - Ale my pierwsi i po starszeństwie. Od tego nie odstąpim. Obiecaliśmy ci ją i usieczem każdego, który ci w drogę wejdzie. Taczewski spojrzał bystro na Bukojemskich, w jednej chwili domyślił się, o co chodzi, i przybladł. - To tak! panie kawalerze? - rzekł znów do Cyprianowicza - to masz najmitów i za ich szablami się chowasz? A wiera, że to i pewnie, i przezpiecznie, ale czy po ślachecku i po rycersku, to inna rzecz! Tfu! w jakiej żem się to znalazł kompanii! Cyprianowicz, lubo z natury duszę miał łagodną, usłyszawszy tak haniebny posąd, oblał się krwią, żyły wystąpiły mu na czoło, oczy poczęły ciskać błyskawice, zazgrzytał okropnie zębami i chwycił za rękojeść szabli. - Wychodź! wychodź w tej chwili! - zawołał zdławionym przez gniew głosem. Zabłysły szable i w izbie rozwidniło się od stali, na którą padał blask płonącego w kominie łuczywa. Lecz trzej panowie Bukojemscy, skoczywszy między przeciwników, stanęli murem między nimi, czwarty zaś chwycił w ramiona Cyprianowicza i począł wołać: Staszku, na miły Bóg, pohamuj się! My pierwej! My pierwej! - powtórzyli inni. Puszczaj! - rzęził Cyprianowicz. My pierwej! - Puszczaj!... Trzymajcie Staszka, a ja tymczasem się sprawię! - wołał Mateusz. I chwyciwszy za rękę Taczewskiego, począł go ciągnąć na stronę, ażeby zaraz zacząć, lecz ów ochłonął już, więc wyszarpnął dłoń, wbił szablę do pochwy i rzekł: Moja wola, kto pierwej i kiedy! Za czym wam mówię: jutro, i nie tu, jeno w Wyrąbkach. O, nie wymigasz się. Zaraz! zaraz! Lecz Taczewski skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. - Ha! jeśli pod cudzym dachem chcecie mnie bez bitwy mordować, to dobrze. Na to wściekłość porwała braci. Poczęli bić napiętkami o podłogę, szarpać wąsy i sapać jak niedźwiedzie. Ale żaden nie śmiał się już porwać na Taczewskiego, aby hańby na się nie ściągnąć! Ów zaś stał jeszcze czas jakiś, jakby czekając, czy ku niemu nie skoczą, wreszcie chwycił za magierkę, wtulił ją na czuprynę i rzekł: - Tedy wam zapowiadam: jutro! Panu Pągowskiemu powiedzcie, że w gości do mnie idziecie - a pytajcie o drogę do Wyrąbek. Za strugą będzie Męka Pańska z czasów zarazy. Tam was w południe czekam... Bodaj was zabito! I ostatnie słowa wymówił jakby z żalem, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Na dziedzińcu opadły go pieski i znając go dobrze, poczęły się do niego łasić. On spojrzał mimo woli na słupki pod oknami, jakby szukając swego konia; przypomniał sobie, że go już nie ma na świecie, więc westchnął i poczuwszy chłodny powiew wiatru, rzekł sobie w duszy: Biednemu wiatr w oczy! Pójdę piechotą!... A tymczasem w izbie młody Cyprianowicz łamał ręce z bólu, z gniewu i z okropną goryczą mówił do panów Bukojemskich: Kto was o to prosił? Największy wróg nie pogrążyłby mnie głębiej niż wy razem z waszą przysługą. Oni zaś żałowali go bardzo i poczęli go ściskać jeden po drugim. Staszku - mówił Mateusz. - Przysłali nam gąsiorek na noc do izby. Na Boga, pociesz się!... Na polu chwały 04